When Worlds Collide
by IrishxGirl
Summary: After nearly dying and suffering for two years, Fred hears that the muggle world has diagnosis of what he has; PTSD. He joins a local group and there he meets a muggle who is also struggling with her own problems. Can they help each other get through their demons?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

I had been going now for three weeks. My mum signed me up for it. I knew I needed help to get through this. I wanted to be brave, everyone else here had been through so much. I admired them all.

Most of our group had been soldiers at some point in their lives. Others had normal jobs, but something had happened that meant they were suffering. Members were old, young, well-off and not so well-off. It seems that PTSD doesn't discriminate. It could affect anyone.

"Eleanor, are you ready to share?" Adam asked. He was the group leader. He knew all about what is was like to suffer from flashbacks and nightmares.

"Not yet." I relied quietly. I still wasn't ready to relive what I went through.

"Okay, I'll start us off then-" Adam proceeded to retell his story like he does every week and to catch up some of our newer members.

He told us all about how he's a police officer and that two years ago, he was almost killed in an attempted armed robbery when he was in line at the bank.

"In my job, I have a gun and friends that are all trained to respond to someone trying to rob a bank, but I was there with my teenage daughter and three-year-old son. I froze and when he pointed a knief at us, I couldn't move. No one was killed, thank god, but every time I walk past the bank I get taken back there. I'm getting better, but I'm still taking it one day at a time." He then laughed. "My wife thinks that I'm going to become one of those people that hides their money in their back garden." The rest of the group laughed.

"Always said you can't trust a bank" One of the older men called out.

We went around the room and everyone shared their stories and how they were getting on. It was wonderful to see how different some people were now compared to when they first started coming to the group therapy.

But me? I never shared, only listened. Even after coming for three straight weeks, I was still a coward.

"Get in there, it's already started." A woman's voice whispered from outside the hall.

"I don't need to be here, I'm perfectly fine." A young man's voice said back.

"Frederick Gideon, you are going in there and you are not coming out until it's over!" A woman's voice yelled as a young man was unceremoniously pushed into the room through the double doors.

Everyone watched in silence as a tall young man with red hair regained his footing and awkwardly straightened out his clothing. He was well-dressed, albeit a little out there for my taste, but he carried himself with confidence, even after being forced into the room by what I was guessing was his mother.

"Are you joining us?" Adam asked after a minute of silence.

"Apparently I have no choice." He sighed as he made his way over to a free chair directly across from me.

"Well, everyone is welcome here. We're all here to support one another and there's no judgement but don't feel the need to share anything if you're not comfortable." Adam explained like he does for every newcomer.

"Duly noted." The newcomer said. What was his name? Frederick was it?

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" Adam asked.

He signed and looked off to the side before picking at his left hand.

"I'm sure that you all heard my mother outside, but I'll repeat it." He didn't sound so happy, but then again, I wasn't happy the first time I came here. "My name is Fred and… what else do people usually say?" He asked the person directly to his right.

"Well, we explain why we're here." John, a former soldier who had insomnia, explained.

"Oh right… I-" The new man, Fred, looked like he was going to continue but he looked like he couldn't get the words out.

"It's okay Fred, you don't have to talk about what happened." Adam said trying to reassure Fred. "A few people still haven't shared why they're here." Adam's eyes focused on me for a split second. This drew Fred's eyes towards mine. "Why don't you tell us how old you are?"

That seemed to relax Fred. He seemed to release a breath that he had been holding.

"I'm twenty-two years young." He smiled.

"Anything else?" Adam asked.

"I think I'd rather take baby steps into this ther-aphy thing if that's alright with you?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He sounded like he had never spoken the word 'therapy' before.

"Baby steps is good, we know two things about you compared to some of the others." Again, Adam's eyes flew to mine. This was his subtle way of reminding me that I've only told them my name.

The rest of the session went as normal. We heard about Joyce's nightmares, Gareth's time spent in prison when he was a teenager and Rodney losing his wife last year. I had nothing to say and so did Fred.

"Well that's our time nearly done. Everyone can grab a quick cup of tea and then we'll pack everything up."

There was a scraping of chairs as everyone made their way to the small kitchen at the side of the hall.

I was just pouring myself a cup of tea when I saw Fred put his chair away and head directly to the exit. He didn't look back.

Would he be here next week?

I don't think so.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

To my surprise, Fred did turn up for the next meeting.

It seemed that he didn't have his mother with him today. I'm sure he was grateful for that. He walked into the centre just after I did. He looked more sure of himself this week. His head was held, back straight and had a ghost of a smile on his lips

I decided to make myself a cup of tea before we started. Fred had sat down in the same seat that he claimed last week. Every now and then he'd pick at his left hand.

It was probably a nervous habit. We all had one.

He had taken off the long trench coat he was wearing and underneath he was what looked like a homemade jumper with a capitol F on it.

I noticed that while he was picking at his hand he was staring at his watch. He was probably anxious for the meeting to start.

While I was watching him, the kettle boiled. I decided to make two cups of tea.

With both cups in hand I made my way over to the seat on his right. I might as well try to be friendly.

"Would you like a cup?" I asked when I sat down.

He looked up from his watch and looked at the cup I was holding out.

"Thanks, um sorry, I don't think we've been introduced?" He asked as he took the cup.

"I'm Eleanor." He brought the tea up to his lips and took a sip. I did the same.

"I'm Fred." He held his free hand for me to shake.

"Pleasure." I said shaking his hand. His skin felt rough, like he worked with his hands a lot. I took my hand away when I realised the handshake was going on for too long. I took another sip of my tea to hide my blush.

The last of the group had arrived during our small conversation.

I sat and listened to everyone else's stories like I always did. The stories were still more or less the same. No one slept well, a few seemed to be getting better and everyone was taking it one day at a time.

When it my turn to speak I felt the same lump in my throat I got every week. My hands found their way to the end of my light brown hair and I started to slowly plait it.

Fred must have noticed my unease. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"I guess I'll go next. I know I didn't say much last week, but I suppose if everyone else is going through something similar I may as well share." He paused and took a deep breath. "I've been having trouble sleeping." He breathed out.

"Thank you for sharing, Fred, remember one step at time is okay. You don't want to elaborate any further right now." Adam said.

"Thanks, I kind of just want to leave it there, if that alright?" Fred asked. He was picking at his hand again. It was always the left.

"Remember there's no judgement here. You can say as much or as little as you want." Adam directed the last part at me.

I saw Fred relax at that. But I tensed up at the thought of speaking. Fred had only been here one full week and had already started to open up to the group about what he was going through. I knew I was annoying the group and disappointing Adam, but most of all I was disappointed in myself.

When the meeting was finished, I picked up my empty mug that I had put on the floor and made my way over to the sink to rinse it out.

"So, you don't like talking in front of other people?." Fred asked as he followed me to the sink.

I nearly dropped the cup as I was placing it in the dishwasher.

"I suppose so, it just takes me a while to feel comfortable. I'm not as brave as you or the others." I said honestly.

"You'll get there." He said with a smile.

I heard some of the other members snort as they walked by us.

I held my tongue. This had been happening for the last two weeks. The other members didn't like the fact that I listened and didn't share what I was going through.

Fred eyes moved from them back to me. He must have noticed that I tensed up at the snort.

"I thought this was a place of 'no judgement' according to the pamphlet." Fred said as he watched them leave.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." I said. I was buttoning up my coat as I made my way to the exit. Fred followed me out, he even held the door open for me.

"Thank you."

It was starting to rain. I put up my umbrella and took out my keys. My car was the only one left the car park. Did Fred not have a car?

"Is your car parked around the corner?" I asked.

"No, I didn't drive here." He chuckled.

The rain was really starting to come down now. Was he going to have to walk home in that? I could offer him a lift, or would that be inappropriate? It wasn't forbidden to meet up outside of the meetings, but Adam said that we should maintain some level of anonymity.

"Would you like a lift?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"I don't think you could lift me." He smiled as he looked me up and down. "No offence."

I laughed at the idea of me lifting him. He was probably over a foot taller than me.

"You're very kind to offer but I'm okay." He said.

"Okay, well safe home." I said before leaving him alone in the rain.

I had just gotten into my car and turned up the heating to the highest setting when I saw Fred making his way towards the side of the building.

Where was he going? If I remembered correctly, there was nothing but a dead end back there.

The rain seemed to be getting worse. I could've sworn I just heard thunder somewhere.

I drove around to head to the exit and passed the place Fred had just walked, but instead of seeing Fred, all I saw was big industrial bins and a brick wall.

Where did he go?


End file.
